One-sided
by Neam-Froggies
Summary: Desde lejos. Cerca, pero no tanto. Aunque a Suga se le fuera a romper el corazón de un momento a otro, poco podía hacer. Pero tal vez, ese poco fuera suficiente. [Sugawara/Noya y parejas crack]


_**-entra por la ventana- surprise, bitch**_

 _Tras un año y medio sin poder terminar nada, acá está. ACÁ ESTÁ. FINALMENTE -alza brazos-_

 _Mi sis **Sakhory, feliz cumple del 2018 :') Perdón por tardar más de un año en dártelo, pero el próximo no va a tardar tanto.** ¡Espero que la hayas pasado genial! Te quiero un montonazo y espero que este 2019 te traiga las mejores ships y material aceptable :') El resto de los deseos para el 2019 ¡van en el próximo! -fingerguns-_

 _Aviso de que probablemente haya alguna patinada por ahí que editaré mañana si es necesario :)_

 _Let's get to the garbage can_

* * *

Contrario a lo que todos creían, Suga era muy enamoradizo.

Se había vuelto un experto en disimularlo durante los últimos años. En primaria, siempre le preguntaban «¿Y a ti quién te gusta?», y Suga respondía que nadie, pero lo hacía tartamudeando y poniéndose rojo y desviando la mirada hacia el chico que le gustaba durante esa temporada. Las bromas llovían lo suficiente para inundarlo en vergüenza y terror de que le fueran a decir al amor de su vida del momento que Suga gustaba de él y se quería casar y tener dos hijos y un perro llamado Toby. Algunos reaccionaban con honesto y brutal asco, pero a la mayoría les daba igual que a Suga le gustaran los chicos o las chicas; lo divertido era hacerlo ruborizar y empezar a suplicar que no lo contaran, hasta que se ponía a llorar y la maestra los retaba a todos.

En secundaria aprendió a poner su «sonrisa predeterminada» —como le gustaba llamarle uno de sus compañeros— y responder que claro que no, no le gustaba nadie. Podía controlar perfectamente la cantidad de sangre que le subía al rostro y la velocidad de los latidos de su corazón. Adivinar quién le gustaba había dejado de ser una actividad divertida y Suga apreciaba el desinterés. Se sentía mucho mejor así.

Por eso cuando Daichi, el amor de su vida del momento, le preguntó si había alguien que le gustara, sonrió y contestó risueño que no.

El primer año que compartió con él y Asahi fue difícil, porque había sentimientos que experimentaba de vez en cuando en la preadolescencia, pero eran demasiado breves y prácticamente alienígenas como para detenerse a pensar en ellos. Sin embargo, ahora que tenía quince, comenzaban a cobrar forma y fuerza y a perseguirlo más seguido que antes, lo cual asustaba un poco a Suga. Sabía que era perfectamente normal —su padre le había dado la _oh_ - _tan_ - _vergonzosa_ charla—, pero era más fácil decirlo que enfrentarse a ello. Daichi era demasiado noble y perfecto, igual que un héroe de cuentos, como para merecer esos pensamientos. Seguro que Daichi ni siquiera tenía idea de qué se trataba. Como siempre, Suga sonrió durante todo el año y se concentró en asuntos más importantes: el vóley. Consiguió atravesar su primer año sin espantar a Daichi con sus ideas raras.

El segundo año, las hormonas de Suga estallaron.

El cuerpo y los sentimientos de Suga se creyeron fuegos artificiales y lo torturaron todo el año: juntaban lo suficiente como para estallar en el momento más inesperado, llamar atención no deseada y apagarse tan rápido como se habían encendido. Era horroroso y desesperante. Suga necesitaba aprender a controlarlo, como había hecho siempre en su vida, pero esta vez parecía imposible. Estaba en un callejón sin salida: necesitaba cambiar él o echar a Noya del club.

Si tenía que echarle la culpa a alguien, obviamente era de Noya. Sin embargo, Suga nunca le echaba la culpa a otros, por lo que era _su_ culpa por ser tan enamoradizo y estúpido y hormonalmente inestable, y no de Noya por ser tan enérgico, seguro y _wow_. Suga no sabía cómo describirlo: Noya no era bonito, ni lindo, ni hermoso, ni precioso, ni especialmente sexy, sino _wow_. Encajaba perfectamente con esa descripción. Aparecía, y todo el cuerpo de Suga parecía decir _wow_ y su mente _wow_ y si lo repetía demasiado, perdía un poco el significado, hasta que Noya recibía la pelota o daba algún discurso inesperadamente inspirador y _wow_. Era abrumador.

Con mucho esfuerzo —en verdad muchísimo—, Suga salió victorioso un año más. Al menos, en el área Noya; el club se desmoronaba y Suga, por primera vez, sentía que no tenía el poder para llevarlo adelante. Asahi se había ido. Noya se había ido. Noya, de hecho, no le hablaba a ninguno de los de tercer año. A Suga se le rompió el corazón, no sólo por él. Pasó una semana sin saber de él, hasta que Noya le empezó a hablar por mensajes.

La llegada de los de primer año había sido un alivio en todos los sentidos, y Sugawara dejó de pensar tanto en su no-relación con el libero hasta que el club se recuperó.

.

La llegada de los de primer año había recompuesto el club, pero hecho un desastre a un plano que sólo Suga parecía ver.

Era demasiado evidente que Hinata y Kageyama morían el uno por el otro; Tsukishima y Yamaguchi eran demasiado inseparables; Tanaka y Ennoshita estaban más juntos que de costumbre, y por Dios ¿creían que no se iba a dar cuenta?, Kinoshita y Narita se habían dado un rápido beso al salir del vestidor. Suga le preguntó a Daichi si los dos chicos eran «algo», y él lo había mirado tan desconcertado que Suga había empezado a dudar de lo que había visto. Cuando el beso se repitió, quedó firmemente convencido de que estaba rodeado de idiotas. En cuanto a relaciones románticas se refería, al menos.

Y Suga debía confesar de que una de esas relaciones le preocupaba: Noya y Asahi tampoco parecían amigos. Noya había estado excesivamente molesto porque Asahi se fuera del club, y excesivamente ansioso porque regresase —aunque no lo expresara abiertamente—. Aunque Asahi no había dado ninguna señal de que le interesara Noya _de esa manera_ , Suga —que era tan malpensado— ya los podía imaginarse casándose y yéndose de luna de miel a Praga —había otras cosas que también se imaginaba, pero eran demasiado horrorosas e inquietantes como para pensar en ellas—. ¿Por qué si no los ojos de Noya se iluminaban cuando Asahi entraba en el gimnasio? ¿Por qué Asahi buscaba constantemente la atención del más bajo? ¿Por qué si no se habrían apartado un par de veces para hablar, y cuando Suga había preguntado qué pasaba, ninguno de los dos le había dicho la verdad? Su lado razonable le aconsejaba no pensar tanto en nimiedades y darles un segundo sentido sin conocer lo que realmente pasaba, porque era de idiotas y estaba lastimándose solo, pero su lado idiota no podía dejar en paz la idea de que fueran pareja. Y aún peor, ¡en secreto! ¡A espaldas suyas! ¡Ni siquiera confiaban en él! El pecho de Suga dolía.

Para distraerse del dolor y apartar todas las _hermosas_ ideas que le regalaba su imaginación, Suga se dedicó al resto de las parejas. Los de primer año eran tan inocentes e inexperimentados que le agradecerían un poco de ayuda, que él siempre estaba dispuesto a ofrecer. El primer intento de hacerles hablar sobre el tema confundió a la mitad y espantó al resto, pero Suga no se iba a dar por vencido por ese simple detalle. Iba a trazar un pequeño plan para conseguir que se acercaran y afianzaran su relación, y el resto se lo dejaría —más o menos— al destino.

Sin embargo, los de primer año se lo pusieron más difícil de lo que esperaba. Hinata y Kageyama no captaban sus indirectas, y cuando Suga había sido casi directo con el pelirrojo, éste lo había mirado extrañado. Yamaguchi se había puesto rojo como una manzana y fingido que tenía que ir a buscar una pelota inexistente, lo cual Suga había considerado un pequeño avance en su plan, pero Tsukishima había sido claro y cortante: sus relaciones amorosas no eran asunto de Suga, y por extensión, de nadie del club. Suga había captado la indirecta bien directa y decidido no meter más el dedo en la llaga.

Mientras suspiraba tras su fracaso con el rubio, Suga sintió que le tocaban la espalda suavemente. Giró la cabeza esperando ver a Daichi, pero tuvo que bajar la mirada.

Y casi dejó de respirar.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes con _Tsukki_ —dijo Noya inusualmente serio, con una mano apoyada en la mitad de su espalda. Suga tuvo que contar hasta tres y controlar su respiración para que no se le fuera toda la sangre a la cara de golpe. Sonrió.

—¿Por qué? —Los ojos de gato de Noya se clavaron en él y Suga se encontró incapaz de apartar la mirada. _Demonios, tenía demasiado poder sobre él_.

—¡Es un palo amargo! —explicó en voz demasiado alta, y Suga echó un rápido vistazo a Tsukishima, aguantando la risa. Si el chico lo había escuchado, lo disimulaba muy bien.

—Quizás sean sólo las apariencias, sabes —le contestó a Noya, permitiéndose una sonrisita. Él lo miró no muy convencido.

—Ya intentamos hablarle con Ryuu, y es insoportable. ¡Nos insultó todo el tiempo! —Suga tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla para no reír ante sus protestas.

—Bueno, tampoco es que sea tan difícil —contestó risueño, lo que le ganó una palmada en la espalda.

Noya se comportó natural por el resto de la jornada, pero Suga notó que estaba particularmente atento a algo. O mejor dicho, a alguien. Tsukishima. Sus ojos de gato lo seguían de un lado a otro, sin perderse ningún movimiento. El hecho confundió a Suga. ¿Pero él no estaba enamorado de Asa…? ¡Un momento! Sacudió la cabeza. No todos pensaban todo el tiempo en amor, o sentían todo el tiempo amor. Que Noya mirara a _Tsukki_ atentamente no significaba que tuviera ningún sentimiento del estilo. Es más, si prestaba atención, la mirada no era especialmente dulce. Era como si Noya estuviera… acechándolo o algo así. Esperando a que diera un paso en falso para saltarle encima y arañarle la cara.

La idea le hizo gracia y tuvo que esconder una risita. Esta vez, los ojos de Noya se desviaron hacia él. Fueron un par de segundos, quizá uno solo, pero una oleada de satisfacción lo invadió momentáneamente. ¿Cómo podría evitarlo? Los ojos de Noya eran hermosos, pero tener su atención lo era aún más. Noya era demasiado volátil y disperso como para prestarle siquiera una décima de atención fuera de su zona de diversión. No había hecho nada importante, después de todo, pero…

.

Suga había decidido —una vez más— no ilusionarse con pequeños y poco importantes gestos y se esforzó por alejar cualquier pensamiento relacionado con Noya, que no tuviera que ver con la _más que posible_ relación con Asahi… era un buen amigo, por lo tanto iba a ayudarlos; pero primer…

Algo duro y frío le invadió la boca. Los labios le reaccionaron al instante, cerrándose a su alrededor, pero la lengua no fue tan rápida y se pegó al invasor. Por poco se babeó todo.

—¿Helado? —dijo Noya.

A lo lejos oyó la risa de Daichi y el corazón le saltó por un segundo, sin querer. Su amigo aún tenía ese efecto en él. Fue a sujetar el palo del helado, pero se encontró con la muñeca de Noya. La piel le hormigueó. No le hizo caso y la sujetó, sacándose el helado de la boca con un chasquido.

—¡Avísame la próxima vez! —se quejó con una sonrisa, aunque sentía que la cara le ardía como una brasa. Noya se encogió de hombros y se puso el helado en la boca. Suga enrojeció más. El _mismo_ helado.

—Te estuve llamando desde hace siglos. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

«En ti», pensó Suga sonrojándose sin poder evitarlo. Trató de reírse como una persona normal, cuerda, y definitivamente no enamorada.

—En cómo hacer que Tsukki y ustedes se lleven bien —mintió con una sonrisa. Noya se sacó el helado de la boca con un chasquido.

—Olvídalo, ya te lo he dicho. ¡Debería ir a clases de buen humor! —la boca de Suga fue invadida, otra vez, por el helado, y él casi se atragantó.

—¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó tosiendo, fingiendo enojo. Noya parpadeó un par de veces, aparentemente confundido por su inusual actitud.

—No había suficientes helados para todos, así que pensé que podíamos compartirlo —explicó con un tono de cautela—. Yamaguchi agarró el último antes de que te pudiera avisar. Y se lo dio a Tsukki —añadió rencoroso. Suga cambió su expresión y se permitió sonreír; los hombros de Noya se relajaron instantáneamente.

—Gracias por sacrificarte —respondió dulcemente, y en un ataque de atrevimiento, tomó con suavidad la mano con la que Noya sostenía el helado y lo recorrió con la lengua, desde abajo hacia arriba. Suspiró instintivamente de placer; un suspiro suave, pequeño, pero que le aceleró el pulso de alguna manera. Abrió los ojos —¿cuándo los había cerrado?— y se encontró con los ojos de Noya clavados en él. Suga tardó un momento en percatarse de que tenía el rostro ruborizado y que había entreabierto los labios. Sin embargo, no era el único que había enrojecido; a unos pocos metros, Tanaka los miraba con la boca abierta y el helado derritiéndosele en la mano. Le causaba gracia verlo así, pero Suga devolvió su atención a Noya, que se había quedado congelado. Sonrió.

—Está rico —dijo con su tono tierno, pero con un deje de seducción, de no parecer completamente inocente. Por fin, Noya salió de su trance.

—Ah, sí, qué bueno —contestó automáticamente, enderezándose y comiendo su parte del helado. Comenzó a caminar, cosa que Suga se tomó como una silenciosa invitación a acompañarlo.

La conversación recuperó la normalidad, pero Suga se dio cuenta de que había algo ligeramente fuera de lugar. Noya lo miraba de reojo y se cuidaba de no olvidarse de compartir el helado, demasiado atento a las reacciones de Suga, pero él no se atrevió a hacer _eso_ de nuevo. Aún así, se sentía poderoso. Inclusive había hecho sonrojar a Tanaka, ¡Tanaka!, que no reaccionaba ante nadie que no perteneciera a la población femenina. Había desafiado límites que no sabía que se había impuesto, y se sentía genial. De todas formas, no se permitió emborracharse de esa gratificante sensación; Noya estaba lejos, mucho más lejos de lo que sus límites marcaban.

Suga decidió, sin embargo, desafiar un poquito los límites.

.

Un mal hábito de Suga era dedicar el fin de semana a repasar sus acciones de la jornada escolar y avergonzarse por la más mínima cosa relativamente vergonzosa, aunque probablemente nadie lo recordara ya. Comer un helado de una forma descaradamente sensual debería haber ocupado el primer lugar de cosas vergonzosas, pero Suga se mantuvo extrañamente orgulloso. Inclusive, cuando entró al gimnasio el lunes por la mañana, se permitió una sonrisa segura de sí misma.

Hasta que vio a Yamaguchi en un rincón.

No era raro que el pecoso de primer año apareciera más temprano en el gimnasio; aunque aún no se lo había comentado, Suga lo había visto practicar a solas y estaba orgulloso de él. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión estaba agachado en un rincón, cabizbajo y con la mirada fija en su bolso de deportes. Suga apuró el paso.

—¿Se te perdió algo, Yamaguchi? —el menor se sobresaltó y alzó la cabeza de golpe.

—Ah, ¡no, nada! —contestó demasiado rápido, apresurándose a desviar la vista y fingir revolver algo en su bolso antes de cerrarlo; sin embargo, Suga alcanzó a verlo enrojecer hasta las orejas. La curiosidad le picó. «Lo siento, Yamaguchi-kun», pensó mientras se acercaba un poco más y se agachaba junto a él, mirándolo con una mezcla de curiosidad y falsa inocencia.

—¿Hay algo que haya llamado tu atención estos días? —preguntó con su mejor tono de madre, sonriendo cuando Yamaguchi lo miró confundido—. ¿O _alguien_?

Yamaguchi enrojeció aún más, como Suga esperaba; pero fuera de lo previsto, el labio inferior le empezó a temblar. Suga sintió un pinchazo de terror en la nuca cuando los ojos del menor se volvieron vidriosos antes de que desviara la mirada. Oh no, oh no, _oh no_.

—Yamaguchi-kun, ¿qué sucede? —el menor negó con la cabeza y trató de sonreír. Koushi no sabía qué decir, así que se sentó a su lado y le frotó la espalda. Yamaguchi contuvo un sollozo y respiró hondo.

—Tsukki está enojado conmigo —tartamudeó, restregándose los ojos. Suga pasó a frotarle el hombro.

—No me lo creo —contestó con voz suave—. ¿Por qué Tsukki se enojaría contigo? —el pecoso bajó la cabeza.

—Y-yo… es un tema… —exhaló suavemente y consiguió sonreír—. Dijo que sólo me veía como a un amigo.

Suga no lo podía creer.

—¿Qué?

—Eso. Estábamos hablando de idioteces, y no sé cómo terminamos hablando de novios y qué sé yo. —La sonrisa de Yamaguchi tembló—. Dije medio en broma que probablemente yo fuera su única opción, y él se rió y respondió que no. Que ni yo estaba entre los candidatos. —Yamaguchi volvió a bajar la cabeza y Suga se desesperó.

—Probablemente lo dijo porque tendría vergüenza —se apresuró a decir—. Es más, tratándose de Tsukki, no creo que haya candidatos en primer lugar.

Yamaguchi trató de reírse, pero le salió un sollozo.

—Igual duele —consiguió contestar, y por su mirada Suga supo que había algo más que no estaba dispuesto a contarle. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera agregar algo, Hinata y Kageyama entraron al gimnasio con su escándalo habitual y Yamaguchi se levantó de un salto y se alejó, dando la conversación por terminada.

.

El rato en los vestuarios transcurrió normal, pero mientras se cambiaban Suga notó la tensión aumentar. Yamaguchi no se había acercado a Tsukki y el rubio tampoco le pasaba ni la hora. Suga intentó no adelantarse a los acontecimientos y esperar, y entonces sintió unas manos frías en su cintura.

— _Suga-senpai_ , ¿acaso estás más gordito?

Suga reaccionó con un salto demasiado tarde; Noya apartó las manos de él, pero aún podía sentirlas en la piel. Se dio vuelta hacia el menor con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¡Nishinoya Yuu! —el aludido adoptó una expresión de falso arrepentimiento, igual que un niño pequeño que pone ojitos para escapar de un sermón—. ¡Esto es acoso sexual!

Tanaka, a un lado de su mejor amigo, se largó a reír. Nishinoya se encogió de hombros, sin una pizca de arrepentimiento... o de vergüenza.

—Es que Suga-senpai, ¡eres irresistible! —afirmó, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho—. Aunque tengas unos kilitos de más.

Por mucho que a Suga le gustara, había cosas que no se permitían. Noya hizo un ruido atragantado cuando recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

—No conquistarás a Kiyoko-chan de esa forma, Nishinoya —lo reprendió medio en broma. Tanaka contribuyó lo suyo, dejando escapar otra carcajada y haciendo un comentario al estilo «¡Entonces Kiyoko-chan será toda para mí!», que Suga no se molestó en escuchar. Noya estaba semidesnudo; aunque fuera una vista habitual debido al deporte, Suga necesitaba dos segundos para apreciar y grabar en la memoria su cuerpo, antes de dar vuelta la cabeza para no quedarse mirándolo demasiado y pasar un momento incómodo. Uno, dos y…

—¡No quiero conquistar sólo a Kiyoko-chan! —replicó. Tanaka ahogó una exclamación y lo agarró de los hombros.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —empezó a zarandearlo—. ¡¿CÓMO QUE NO QUIERES CONQUISTAR _SÓLO_ A KIYOKO-CHAN?! ¡ESO ES TRAICIÓN!

—¡Pero…!

—¡¿Y CÓMO NO ME LO CONTASTE?!

—Ya, ya —Suga apoyó una mano en los hombros de cada uno y habló con calma—. No creo que Kiyoko-chan se moleste, es más, creo que estará aliviada...

—¡PERO ES TRAICIÓN!

Suga suspiró y sonrió con su sonrisa de madre, contemplándolos discutir. Había hecho un muy buen trabajo escondiendo su reacción a la noticia. ¿Así que Nishinoya quería conquistar a alguien más? Era extraño imaginárselo enamorado —aparte de Kiyoko—, aunque no era difícil imaginarlo flirteando. Hmm. Tendría que investigar. Para aconsejarle, claro. Era su responsabilidad como senpai… y amigo.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo extra para sonreír.

.

—¿Estás ansioso por ir a Tokio el viernes, Kageyama? —el menor asintió, con la boca llena del bollo. Se apresuró a tragar.

—Sí. Quiero enfrentar a Kenma. —Suga notó que los ojos se le iban hacia el pelirrojo, que ahora tecleaba a toda velocidad en su celular. Kageyama volvió la vista hacia Suga. Estaba confundido. Y un poco solo, tal vez. Suga se enterneció al ver que buscaba, seguro inconscientemente, su protección. Pero, hablando de protección...

—¿Has visto a Yamaguchi? —Kageyama asintió, tragando otro bocado.

—Ya se fue a casa.

El dato preocupó a Suga. Yamaguchi nunca se iba tan repentinamente, y menos aún sin saludar. Y teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias…

—¿ _Queeeeeeeeé_? ¿Qué es _esto_?

Tanaka sostenía en alto el celular de Hinata, mirando la pantalla con los ojos abiertos como platos. Hinata saltaba para intentar agarrarlo, y Noya saltaba para intentar ver.

—¡Suéltalo!

—¿Por qué no nos has contado antes? —Tanaka esquivaba a ambos con una habilidad asombrosa.

—¡Se los estaba contando ahora! —Hinata consiguió recuperar su celular con un último salto y Noya quedó colgado del hombro de su amigo, parpadeando como una lechuza. Suga decidió acercarse a averiguar el motivo de tanto escándalo, aunque no tuvo que hacer mucho.

—¡Pero que estés saliendo con…! —ahora fue el turno de Suga de poner cara de sorpresa.

—¿Con quién? —Tanaka abrió la boca para hablar, pero Hinata le estampó la mano en la cara.

—¡Con Kenma! —chilló tan fuerte que todos se quedaron en silencio, mirándolos sobresaltados. El entrenador Ukai no tardó un segundo en salir a retarlos.

—¿Desde cuándo estás saliendo con Kenma? —preguntó Suga cuidando su tono, cuando finalmente Ukai regresó a la tienda. Hinata tenía el rostro del color de una manzana.

—Desde ayer —contestó bajito. Suga sonrió y le echó una mirada cómplice a Noya, que había esperado ansioso la respuesta. No era un secreto, entonces.

—No lo puedo creer —dijo Tanaka, sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Cómo pasó esto?

—Es que es genial cuando lo conoces —se justificó Hinata—. Siempre me pregunta cómo me fue en el día, me llama cuando necesito hablar y además dice que s-soy como el sol, p-porque ilumino su vida —con cada palabra se ponía más y más rojo. Tanaka se dio la vuelta robóticamente, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Noya y los hombros le empezaron a temblar. En cualquier momento estallaría.

—Así que iluminas su vida —repitió Noya, intentando aguantar la risa también. Suga mismo tuvo que tragarse una carcajada, más por vergüenza que otra cosa. Hizo un esfuerzo titánico por sonreír apropiadamente y le dio un codazo a Noya.

—Vamos, vamos. ¿Por qué no damos nuestras bendiciones a la nueva pareja?

.

—«¿Por qué no damos nuestras _bendiciones_ a la nueva pareja?» —lo imitó Nishinoya—. Demonios, Suga, pareces un anciano.

El dúo hiperactivo no le había perdonado la frasecita de la que alguna vez, Suga había estado orgulloso. Ya no. La venía escuchando hacía dos semanas y al parecer, el chiste no se había vuelto viejo.

—El viejo eres tú —le había contestado Noya cuando se lo había dicho, posteriores carcajadas de su compinche.

Los dos habían molestado todo el viaje de ida a Tokio, y probablemente molestaran todo el viaje de vuelta. Aunque a Suga particularmente no le molestaba que Noya molestara… no aún.

El equipo de Nekoma los había salido a recibir, ya no como desconocidos sino como amigos, pero sí con una entrada triunfal en la que Kenma había estornudado. Al ver a Yaku, Suga se sintió aliviado y feliz de reunirse con alguien más que tuviera su instinto maternal. Yaku sentía lo mismo, porque lo fue a saludar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Siento haberte ignorado antes —se disculpó, aunque sólo lo hubiera ignorado un par de minutos—. Kenma tiene alergia y tuve que sacar los refuerzos. —Sacudió el paquete de pañuelitos que tenía en la mano. Suga habría hecho lo mismo por cualquiera de sus pichones cuervo.

—Sabes que no te haré problema —le reprendió amistosamente—. Por cierto, necesito consultarte algo. —Suga comprobó que todos estuvieran enfrascados en sus conversaciones —Hinata se sonrojaba mientras hablaba y sacudía las manos frente a Kenma— y se acercó un poco más a Yaku—. ¿Cómo lidias con parejas en el equipo?

Yaku no lo pensó mucho.

—Bueno, nosotros creíamos que Inuoka y Shibayama eran novios, pero resultó ser que aún no lo eran y nos sorprendió cuando lo anunciaron —comentó—. Pero era algo natural, no lo sé. A nadie le importó mucho.

—¿Les has tenido que decir algo en ese momento?

—Nah, claro que no. —Suga se sorprendió un poco.

—¿En serio? ¿Entonces ellos ya sabían que tenían tu apoyo?

—Pues claro. ¿Qué iba a hacer, darles mis bendiciones? —Yaku rió. «Ah… parece que soy un viejo después de todo.»

—Supongo que todos tenemos distintos métodos de crianza —bromeó. Yaku se permitió una risita de solidaridad.

—¿Por qué preguntas? —se interesó. Kuroo indicó a los equipos que debían encaminarse al gimnasio.

—Es el primero en el equipo que está de novio —contestó Suga, sonriendo al verlo mirándolo expectante. Tuvo que tironearle del brazo para que se acercara a él y poder decirle en tono confidencial—: Hinata. Con Kenma.

La cara de Yaku era para retratarla para las generaciones futuras. Suga tuvo que darle otro tirón de brazo para que no se diera vuelta a mirar a los implicados, pero aún así Yaku giró la cabeza casi ciento ochenta grados, y luego se volvió a su amigo.

—No —dijo con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos.

—Sí —le respondió Suga.

—¡No puede ser! —Yaku se agarró la cabeza—. ¡Acabo de perder cien yenes!

—¿Qué?

—Estaba convencido de que Chibi-chan y ese setter malhumorado se gustaban —contestó Yaku con tono afligido. Suga estuvo a punto de reprenderle que cómo se atrevía a andar apostando por sus cuervitos, pero recordó que él hacía exactamente lo mismo con los gatitos.

—No lo puedo creer —se lamentó Yaku.

—Nosotros tampoco —lo reconfortó Suga, pasándole una mano por el hombro—. Han pasado más de dos semanas y aún no nos acostumbramos. Pero por otro lado, me preocupa Yamaguchi. Se enteró que Tsukki no lo ve más que como a un amigo y… —Suga hizo una mueca de dolor. Yaku lo miró comprensivo.

—Se recuperará —aseguró, pasándole un brazo por el hombro—. Estaba muy pegado al amargado. De hecho, hasta le hará _bien_. —Suga lo miró—. Expandirá sus horizontes.

—Eso espero —suspiró Suga—. Kageyama está igual, aunque a su manera, claro. Vive pegado a mí. De hecho… —ambos giraron la cabeza con disimulo: Kageyama caminaba rezagado, un poco apartado del grupo y exactamente unos diez pasos atrás de Suga. Yaku silbó.

—Es grave —asintió. Suga lo miró en un silencioso pedido de ayuda—. Veré que puedo hacer.

.

Y Yaku cumplió su promesa.

Suga no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio cuando vio a Kageyama intercambiando unas palabras con Inuoka y Shibayama, a pesar de que este último lo mirara con un poco de miedo. Inuoka era como Hinata, alegre y sociable, y aliviaría la soledad del setter. Suga buscó con la mirada a Yaku e hizo un gesto con la mano para llamar su atención: «Gracias». Yaku alzó las dos manos y negó con la cabeza: «No tuve nada que ver». Al final, los cachorros de Nekoma eran más adorables de lo que imaginaba.

—¿Estás practicando lenguaje de señas, Suga-san? —Noya apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro y Suga tuvo que contar hasta tres.

—No aparezcas de la nada —le reprendió—. ¿Y para qué practicaría eso?

—Para decirle cosas pervertidas a Yaku-san —dijo Nishinoya muy serio.

Suga tuvo que respirar hondo para que la cara no le explotara, y le dio un codazo a Noya.

—No hablamos de ese tipo de cosas —fingió una de sus mejores sonrisas y Noya se encogió de hombros.

—Todo el mundo habla de esa clase de cosas —Suga ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Incluso tú?

—Incluso yo.

.

Suga se sentía más idiota que nunca.

Sólo por haber tocado ese tema y por haber concluido lo obvio —porque todos hablaban de esas cosas, incluso Daichi y no tan sorprendentemente, Asahi—, estaba inquieto y bien podría ir olvidándose de dormir bien esa noche.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó concentrarse en la música ambiental de lluvia que había puesto a un volumen ya alarmante, al menos para los estándares de su celular. Suga había ignorado la advertencia: quería dormir, necesitaba dormir, ¿cómo se levantaría al día siguiente? No estaba en su casa, no podría ser un zombi a escala _The Walking Dead_ versión escolar. Además, tendría que dar una buena performance en los partidos de práctica y…

«Todo el mundo habla de esa clase de cosas».

Suga apretó los ojos con más fuerza. Oh, no. Se dio vuelta y se obligó a vaciar la mente e imaginarse que llovía directamente en su cabeza, limpiando los pensamientos innecesarios y permitiéndole dor…

«Incluso yo».

Maldito Nishinoya Yuu.

Suga se sentó y se arrancó los auriculares. Esto no estaba funcionando. Su madre siempre le había dicho que lo mejor para el insomnio era levantarse y hacer algo, en vez de dar vueltas en la cama; Suga no sabía si seguir su consejo, con temor a acelerarse demasiado y perder su última chance de conciliar el sueño, pero entonces lo vio.

O mejor dicho, no lo vio, lo cual lo asustó.

A su lado, el futón de Yamaguchi estaba vacío y desordenado. Suga se fijó en su celular: eran las tres y media pasadas, y era un poco raro que fuera alguien al baño a esa hora, salvo que tuviera insomnio. Como él. O quisiera…

Todos los recuerdos de Yamaguchi con ojitos tristes durante la semana le cruzaron la mente como el PowerPoint más veloz y desordenado del mundo. Y era la madrugada, no precisamente el momento del día en que la mente estuviera más lúcida, aunque sí los sentimientos. Y las emociones. Y…

A Suga se le ocurrieron las peores de las ideas.

Se levantó lo más silenciosa pero rápidamente que pudo, y con el celular en mano, salió corriendo del cuarto.

No se fijó, antes de irse, que alguien más faltaba en la habitación.

.

A Suga no se le ocurría muy bien cómo alguien podría suicidarse durante un viaje así, pero a esa hora de la noche, mientras atravesaba los pasillos, la idea era muy lógica. ¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciego? ¿Cómo no había considerado que Yamaguchi podría reaccionar así? Después de todo, su Tsukki era su otra mitad, era su compañero del alma, era…

Pasó de largo el baño, pero su intuición le dio un tirón y le obligó a volver sobre sus pasos —despacio, con cuidado— para estudiar la puerta con inmensa concentración. Había escuchado algo. Estaba seguro. Segurísimo. Su intuición nunca fallaba.

Iba a abrir la puerta de un golpe cuando oyó una risita ahogada.

¿Estaba… todo bien?

No debía hacerlo, no estaba bien, no correspondía; vale que quería proteger a su pequeño cuervito, pero no sabía qué estaba pasando al otro lado de la puerta. Tal vez, pensó con las orejas ardiendo, Yamaguchi necesitase privacidad. Si era Yamaguchi. Mejor… sería fijarse. Sólo comprobar que fuera Yamaguchi, y se iría y borraría cualquier recuerdo de esa noche. Sí, eso era lo mejor.

Con un cuidado extremo que jamás había tenido en la vida, abrió la puerta centímetro a centímetro y asomó la cabeza: como imaginaba, nadie iba a hacer cosas raras en el suelo del baño, sino dentro de los cubículos. Se animó a entrar.

—E-espera —susurró demasiado alto una voz—. Creo que escuché algo.

Suga se tapó la boca y la nariz con una mano. Había dos razones por las que no respiraba: una, el temor a ser descubierto, y la segunda, la voz era de…

—Yaku-senpai —la voz de Nishinoya resonó en el baño, y Suga tuvo que contenerse para no gritarle que hablara más bajo—, no hay nadie a esta hora.

Suga puso su mano encima de la otra y contuvo un grito. Yaku también había contenido uno, pero se le había escapado un gemido suave que era imposible que fuera de Yaku, pero era Yaku, Suga reconocería en cualquier lugar su voz y aún más la de Noya, porque conocía esa voz como su propia mano, y tenía que irse y darles privacidad como había planeado, salvo que había planeado encontrarse con Yamaguchi y quizás alguien más pero que no fuera ni Noya ni Yaku, maldi…

Su cuerpo finalmente reaccionó y se dio la vuelta para irse. Un suspiro de Yaku lo acompañó, y Suga tuvo un intenso deseo de cerrar la puerta de un golpe, para que se enteraran, que supieran, que él los había escuchado, y que sabía. Pero se fue tan silenciosamente como había llegado.

Unos metros más allá, tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared. La frente le ardía como si tuviera fiebre, pero no la tenía, salvo que la escena que no había presenciado —pero sí escuchado— le hubiera dado alergia. Cielos, no podía ser tan inmaduro y perturbarse tanto por algo así. No tenía diez años. Esa situación era de lo más común; después de todo, todos hablaban de ese tipo de cosas.

Noya también.

—Ah, mira quién está aquí.

—¡¿Suga-senpai?!

Suga alzó la vista de golpe y se encontró con la razón por la que había salido en primer lugar. Yamaguchi lo miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa y preocupación; Suga se dio cuenta recién entonces que se había estado agarrando la cabeza. Pero el descubrimiento le duró poco; el instinto de madre tomó el control y agarró a Yamaguchi por los hombros.

—¡Yamaguchi! ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué te levantaste? ¿Tienes idea de cuánto me preocupé?

—Oooh, la madre cuervo siempre ofreciendo su protección —canturreó la primera voz y Suga alzó la vista hacia…

—No sabía que eras amigo de Kuroo-san —el asombro en su voz era genuino. Yamaguchi enrojeció súbitamente, de lo cual Suga tomó nota.

—Yo tampoco lo sabía, de hecho —respondió Kuroo en tono juguetón, echándole un brazo sobre los hombros al menor—. Fue un descubrimiento reciente.

—K-Kuroo-senpai estuvo a-acompañándome —Yamaguchi trataba de mantener un tono de voz estable, pero Suga notó que las caricias pequeñas en su hombro le hacían fallar—. Ya sabes, por lo de...

—Tsukki —Suga se frotó las sienes—. Sí. —Yamaguchi lo miró con preocupación.

—Suga-san, ¿te sientes bien? —Suga hizo un gesto para restarle importancia. Se percató de que Kuroo se aguantaba la risa. "¿Qué le sucede?" No se le ocurría nada gracioso. Devolvió la atención a su kouhai.

—No te preocupes, Yamaguchi, estaré bien —el pecoso relajó los hombros. Suga los miró a ambos—. ¿Piensan rondar por ahí mucho más?

—A-ah, no, ya estábamos regresando —se atropelló Yamaguchi, y le dio unas palmaditas dubitativas en el hombro al mayor—. Así que, uh, b-buenas noches, Kuroo... senpai.

Suga apenas consiguió oír eso último. Miró sorprendido al mayor, que trataba de reprimir una sonrisa, sin éxito. ¿Cuándo se lo había ganado tan rápido? Tenía que prestarle más atención al resto del equipo; había estado demasiado distraído por culpa de Nishinoya.

 _Noya_...

—¿Seguro que estás bien, Suga-san? —insistió Yamaguchi, con su vocecita suave para no despertar a los demás. Suga sonrió.

—Claro que sí. ¿Kuroo se ha ido sin saludar? Qué maleducado —comentó con algo de indignación, mientras regresaban al cuarto.

—Ehm... te ha dicho buenas noches, pero no le has contestado, así que simplemente... —Suga contuvo las ganas de agarrarse la cabeza.

—De acuerdo. Le iré a pedir disculpas mañana.

.

Al día siguiente, Suga se había olvidado completamente de ir a pedirle disculpas.

Yamaguchi se había dormido apenas había apoyado la cabeza en la almohada. Suga no. Había estado dando vueltas y vueltas hasta que por fin concilió el sueño a las cinco y media, exhausto. Y se había despertado a las siete con la certeza de que sólo había dormido cinco minutos.

Y no quería ver a Noya, para ser honesto.

.

—¿Has visto a Suga-san?

Tanaka negó con la cabeza, mientras se terminaba la primera botella de agua del día. Noya ya había acabado dos.

—Eso es extraño —dijo, haciendo rebotar la pelota distraídamente.

Suga no había aparecido en el desayuno, ni en los partidos de práctica, ni en el descanso. Nadie en el equipo sabía dónde se había metido, aunque también había desaparecido Daichi. El dato no le gustaba para nada.

Necesitaba otra ronda con Yaku.

Tendría que negociar. Yaku se negaba a tontear por ahí durante el día, y aunque fuera frustrante, a Noya le gustaba la idea de que su otro yo saliera sólo de noche, y sólo frente a él. Era un Yaku exclusivo y Noya estaba encantadísimo de ser el único que tuviera ese pase VIP. Era aún más atractivo que Yaku fuera tan difícil de día, arrastrándolo en una especie de tira y afloja que era el más divertido que Noya conocía hasta el momento. Era genial recibir sus retos durante el día pero hacerlo gemir durante la noche.

Tanaka sabía, por cierto, y era el único que sabía.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —había preguntado cuando Noya le había dado la noticia. Noya habíahecho una pausa antes de contestar.

—Claro que sí. —Tanaka había asentido y lo instó a continuar contándole sus experiencias con Yaku.

Tanaka sabía. Sabía tan bien como Noya que Suga era inaccesible. Inalcanzable. Intocable. Como si fuera demasiado puro para pertenecer al plano de los mortales. Noya estaba destinado a admirarlo de lejos, y lo aceptaba. Hacía tiempo que lo había aceptado.

Yaku, por el contrario, era accesible. Al principio no lo había parecido, porque adoraba regañar a los demás y tenía esa actitud maternal que Noya no podía dejar de comparar con Suga, y además se llevaba muy bien con él (prueba definitiva de su instinto maternal). Sin embargo, Noya había tanteado el terreno y para su sorpresa (y la de Tanaka), Yaku había aceptado sus avances. Los toques en el hombro, primero. Sentarse pegado a él, segundo. Las caricias casuales, tercero. Un día más y Noya se encontró metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta en uno de los baños, su escondite preferido. Yaku se aferraba a su uniforme como si se le fuera la vida y le mordía los labios en cada ocasión que encontraba. Noya lo adoraba.

Yaku también era adictivo. Una vez que Noya tuvo lo que quería, se dio cuenta de que quería más. Así se volvió insaciable: antes bastaba una sonrisa de Suga para que fuera a dormir satisfecho, ahora necesitaba una sesión entera de besos con Yaku. Después fue meterle las manos en los pantalones y hasta ahí habían llegado, porque Yaku no quería saber nada de sumisos y otras ideas que Noya le intentó meter en la cabeza, pero daba igual. Se sentía genial. Noya quería hacerlo todos los días. Necesitaba hacerlo todos los días.

Pensó que se iba a olvidar de Suga, y fue extraño. Por momentos, Yaku ocupaba todos sus sentidos; por otros, Noya comenzaba a preguntarse qué expresiones pondría el mayor si lo acariciara igual que a Yaku, si gemiría o intentara reprimir cualquier sonido igual que Yaku, si continuaría comparándolo con Yaku (¿o lo comparaba a Yaku con él?) y no, no podía olvidarse completamente de Suga, por más que masturbarse con Yaku se sintiera jodidamente bien. Era desesperante.

Pero no podía darse por vencido.

Y en algún momento, se enamoró de Yaku.

No sabía cómo ( _si_ ) era posible estar enamorado de dos personas al mismo tiempo; eso era de películas cursi y los libros que su madre adoraba leer. Pero esto era real: estaba con el corazón dividido.

Suga era… demasiado angelical como para traicionarlo. Pero Noya no podía quedarse sólo admirándolo durante toda su existencia. Y Yaku… ¿por qué no? Era adorable, y sonreía con algunos de sus comentarios. Sus regaños eran dulces y música para sus oídos. Casi, casi tan buenos como los de Suga…

Y lo más notable de todo, era que Yaku le sostenía la mirada. Y eso lo volvía loco.

No sabía por qué, pero Suga se negaba a mirarlo a los ojos por más de dos segundos, y eso le frustraba. Suga podía ser tan… sexualmente frustrante a veces.

Como ahora, que no se dejaba ver desde la cena.

Era sospechoso que Suga no hubiera desayunado en primer lugar, pero Noya lo había dejado pasar. Se había preocupado pensando que quizás se sintiera mal, pero tampoco había aparecido en el rato antes de las prácticas, y cuando le había preguntado a Hinata si lo había visto, el menor frunció el entrecejo.

—Claro que sí. Está a… —miró de un lado a otro, y se detuvo en Noya con los ojos muy abiertos—. No está aquí.

—Bueno, iré a buscarlo por otro lado. Gracias igual —Noya dio media vuelta para irse, pero Hinata continuó.

—¡Pero recién estaba aquí!

Noya entrecerró los ojos. ¿Con que estaba evitándolo? Puso su mejor sonrisa para su kouhai y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Gracias —le dijo, aunque Hinata lo miraba confundido.

Esto era nuevo. Jamás se había encontrado, ni siquiera imaginado, en esta situación. Suga era siempre tan brillante y agradable y trataba de arreglar las cosas lo antes posible si había algún problema.

Pero no se enfureció como esperaba. En cambio, se lo tomó con calma.

Decidió consultar con Tanaka, pero estaba jugando contra el capitán de Nekoma en ese momento, así que optó por acercarse a Yaku y deslizarse cuidadosamente a su lado. Yaku lo miró de reojo.

—Hace buen tiempo —dijo Noya con tono casual.

—Ve al grano.

—Es por eso que te adoro. —Noya le sonrió ampliamente; decía la verdad—. ¿Has visto a Suga esta mañana?

—Claro que sí —respondió Yaku—, estuvimos hablando todo el camino hacia aquí. Se lo veía un poco cansado.

Las alarmas interiores de Noya empezaron a sonar.

—¿Cansado? —repitió.

—Sí —Yaku frunció el ceño ante su atención—. ¿Crees que tenga escapadas de noche?

Noya abrió unos ojos como platos.

—No —dijo.

—Piénsalo. Quizás no somos los únicos —añadió en voz más baja.

Noya no podía creérselo. Yaku no sabía nada de su enamoramiento con Suga (obvio), así que hablaba sin filtros. Era fantástico y terrorífico al mismo tiempo. Volvió la vista al partido; Tanaka ganó un punto que festejó gritando y sacudiendo a Kageyama. A Suga no se lo veía por ningún lado, y tampoco a…

—Daichi —murmuró. Yaku lo miró interrogante—. ¿Crees que tenga algo con él?

—¿Por qué no? —dijo Yaku inocentemente—. Parecen llevarse muy bien y ser los padres del equipo. Harían buena pareja —concluyó, sonriendo. A Noya se le subió la bilis a la garganta.

Era… dolorosamente cierto. Era demasiado cierto. ¿Por qué no? Harían buena pareja. Suga era la madre, Daichi era el padre. Harían buena pareja. Habían compartido un año más juntos, y al contrario de lo que se solía decir, un año más hacía la diferencia. Además, Suga era mucho más confiado con Daichi que con ningún otro en el equipo, incluso él. Harían buena pareja.

Se imaginó a Suga sonriéndole a Daichi, apoyándole una mano en el hombro y poniéndose de puntillas, acercando más y más su rostro al de Daichi para…

—Oh —exclamó Yaku—, hablando del diablo.

Suga había entrado al gimnasio… y en compañía de Daichi. Noya tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para no fulminar con la mirada a su propio capitán.

Por su lado, Suga lo ignoró como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Ni siquiera dirigió una miradita hacia su dirección. Sus ojos evitaron la presencia de Noya absoluta y dolorosamente, y Noya sintió un pinchazo en el estómago, pero también algo subir por su garganta.

—Ah, no —Yaku lo miró con ojos muy abiertos—. Ni se te ocurra. ¿Qué..?

Noya se levantó de un salto, pero Yaku lo agarró del brazo a tiempo y le obligó a sentarse de nuevo.

—¿Qué pensabas hacer? —le siseó entre dientes. Noya se libró de su agarre.

—Nada de lo que te imaginas —replicó—. Sólo quiero hablar. Y preguntarle por qué me lleva ignorando toda la mañana.

—No puedes preguntárselo en este estado —señaló Yaku—. ¿Quieres tranquilizarte y hablarlo después? Además, no creo que estés tan enojado sólo porque te estuvo ignorando —añadió. Noya lo miró.

—Claro que sí —¿cómo hacía Yaku para siempre leerle el pensamiento?—. ¿Por qué más me enojaría?

—No lo sé, pero te has puesto como un basilisco. Das asco. Cálmate.

Las palabras de Yaku surgieron efecto como un hechizo. Noya suspiró y se apoyó contra la pared. ¿Qué demonios había estado a punto de hacer? No podía negarlo; la idea de tumbar a Daichi de un puñetazo le había cruzado la cabeza. Era estúpido. Jamás se había puesto así. Pero jamás había considerado que Suga estuviera interesado en otra persona. No lo había visto mostrarse así…

Pero después de todo, era Suga de quien estaba hablando. No era tarea fácil escarbar lo suficiente para ver sus verdaderos sentimientos. Era tan… complicado. Noya sentía que se enamoraba otra vez de él.

—¿Estás más tranquilo? —quiso saber Yaku, mirándolo expectante. Noya asintió y sonrió.

—¡Y con más energías! —añadió, levantándose de un salto. Yaku abrió la boca para hablar, pero Noya lo ignoró y corrió hacia la otra punta del gimnasio. Casi podía ver cómo Yaku se levantaba a la vez que Suga abría unos ojos como platos al verlo… y Noya se le tiró encima.

Para abrazarlo.

—Suga-san, ¡te he extrañado! ¿Dónde te habías metido? —se le colgó de la cintura y restregó su rostro contra el hombro del mayor. Daichi lo miraba con las cejas alzadas. «Ah, no gusta cuando se meten con lo tuyo, ¿verdad?»

—No me he metido en ningún lado —Suga soltó una risa nerviosa y lo despeinó. Noya disfrutó del contacto más de lo que debería.

—Ah, ¿no? —estrechó más su agarre alrededor de su cintura y entrecerró los ojos en dirección a Daichi—. No están escondiéndonos algo, ¿no?

Pretendía hacerse el payaso, pero le salió un poco más venenoso de lo esperado. Daichi lo contempló confundido, pero Suga enrojeció y Noya supo que había dado en el blanco. Y no se sintió precisamente feliz por eso.

Se inclinó sobre ellos en gesto confidencial y preguntó en voz baja:

—¿Tendremos otra parejita en el grupo?

Medio en serio, medio en broma.

Daichi lo volvió a mirar desconcertado. La confusión era real.

—¿De qué ha…?

Suga había clavado el codo en las costillas de Noya. Era doloroso, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al verle la cara. Bingo.

—Noya, ¿no tienes que hablar con Yaku-san? Creo que te estaba llamando —Suga le regalaba su sonrisa angelical, pero el tono no lo era. De todas formas, Noya le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Acabo de hablar con él, ¿por qué me llamaría? —la expresión de Suga no había cambiado, pero sabía que lo había atrapado.

—No lo sé, ¿por qué no lo averiguas? —Suga le dio un empujón no-tan-amistoso. Ah, era tan rápido para contestar. Noya iba a contestarle que no, pero Yaku miraba en su dirección, y él ya sabía que significaba esa mirada. Necesito hablar. En serio.

Y por mucho que quisiera a Suga, Yaku era una prioridad en ese momento.

.

Suga se preguntó si no habría cometido un error.

Luego de salir del gimnasio para hablar con Yaku, Noya había estado bajo de energías durante el resto del día. No era fácil darse cuenta, pero había pasado tanto tiempo observándolo —admirándolo— que sabía leer los signos. Lo mismo con el resto del equipo, pero particularmente con Noya.

Y sin embargo, no te habías dado cuenta de que estaba morreándose con Yaku en los baños de noche.

Pero el asunto le preocupaba. Era algo relacionado con Yaku, eso seguro; pero ¿cómo podía acercársele y preguntarle? No podía simplemente decir: "Eh, escuché la otra noche que estaban haciendo cosas en el baño, pero ahora te veo mal, ¿qué te ha dicho Yaku?". Ni en mil años. No, no, no. Alzó la vista para contemplarlo jugar a la lucha con Tanaka y Hinata. Pero tampoco podía dejarlo tan deprimido como estaba.

El que no arriesga, no gana. Decidió arriesgarse.

—Noya —le mostró la sonrisa más dulce que le salió—, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

El aludido lo miró con sus ojos de gato brillando en la semioscuridad. No importaba en qué contexto fuera, Noya siempre conseguía cortarle la respiración.

—Claro, supongo —contestó, bajando la almohada. Hinata y Tanaka se descongelaron de sus poses de lucha y relajaron los hombros, pero justo Noya le dio un almohadonazo al menor. Hinata cayó con un quejido, y después estallaron en risas.

Noya lo siguió fuera del cuarto. Nunca decía "supongo". Era sí o no. La situación era más grave de lo que pensaba.

—¿Vamos afuera? —sugirió Suga, señalando con la cabeza la puerta al exterior. Noya asintió sin mucha energía. Peor.

Suga eligió un rincón alrededor de la escuela, no demasiado alejados pero lo suficiente como para evitar oídos curiosos. Sentarse sobre el césped, en el aire fresco de la noche, era más agradable de lo que había imaginado. Noya se sentó cerca suyo, pero no lo suficiente como para que sus brazos se rozaran, lo que le decepcionó enormemente.

Tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para elegir las palabras.

—¿Está todo bien, Noya?

Patético. Noya lo miró con fingida confusión.

—¿Yo? Claro que sí. —La confusión dejó paso a otro sentimiento que Suga no supo descifrar—. ¿Y tú?

—Estoy bien —respondió, sin entender a qué iba. Noya desvió la mirada al cielo.

—Okay.

Se quedaron los dos en silencio.

—¿Por qué me evitabas esta mañana?

—¿Evitarte? Yo no te evitaba.

—Sí que lo hacías.

—No.

—Sí.

—No.

—Sí.

—Es que sólo me enteré de algo que no debía enterarme —soltó Suga. Ahora sí que tenía toda su atención. Maldición. ¿Por qué no se había mordido la lengua? Noya habló cautelosamente.

—¿Y eso es…?

—¿Estás saliendo con Yaku?

Al diablo con la delicadeza.

Noya se quedó en silencio. Suga comenzó a preguntarse si no la habría liado. Lo sabía; algo había sucedido con Yaku, pero ésta no era la forma de averiguarlo. Tendría que haberlo preguntado con más tacto, un tiempo después, y…

—Estaba saliendo con Yaku —respondió.

Suga parpadeó. Un remolino de emociones invadió su cuerpo: confusión, alivio, alegría… especialmente alegría. Noya lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

—No puedo creerlo. ¿Estás feliz por eso? —dijo con un tono a medio camino entre molesto y juguetón. Suga abrió unos ojos como platos.

—Dios, no, ¿cómo estaría feliz? —"Demonios." Las orejas se le estaban enrojeciendo de felicidad. "¡Ni siquiera significa que tenga una oportunidad! Es sólo…" Se aclaró la garganta—. Si necesitas hablar, siempre estoy aquí para escucharte.

—Lo sé, Suga-san —ahora el tono era completamente juguetón. Suga estaba un poco sorprendido que se tomara tan bien el asunto. ¿Quizás ya lo estaría superando? Noya suspiró—. ¿Y cómo te has enterado?

—Yo… bueno —ahora el sonrojo le cubrió todo el rostro, y tuvo que desviar la vista al césped—. Puede que… haya intentado ir al baño de noche y… —Noya chasqueó la lengua.

—Ah.

Se quedaron los dos en silencio. Suga tenía la cara caliente, pero el alivio le recorría el cuerpo. Estar a su lado no era tan tenso como había esperado.

—Te veo… —titubeó— bien. —Noya lo observó.

—¿Por qué no? La pasé bien con él. —Ouch—. Yaku es genial. Pero, bueno, parece que este chico ruso me ganó de mano mientras yo no estaba.

—Ya veo.

—Pero es mejor —continuó Noya—. Son difíciles las relaciones a distancia. Claro que no se lo diré a Hinata —se apresuró a añadir—. Espero que les vaya bien.

—Sí —Suga exhaló—, yo también lo espero.

Se quedaron otra vez en silencio.

—¿Tú estás saliendo con alguien, Suga-san?

—C-claro que no —¡qué demonios, la voz le había temblado! ¡No tenía trece años! Pero la pregunta, en los labios de Noya, le ponía los pelos de punta. No podía verlo a la cara. Se enfocó en el césped. "Césped. Césped. Está muy verde. Muy oscuro, de noche. Cés…"

Sintió una mano deslizarse sobre la suya.

A Suga se le cortó la respiración.

—¿Saldrías conmigo, Suga-san?

No, no iba a volver a respirar nunca más en su vida.

—¿A qué v-viene esa pregunta? —los dedos de Noya se entrelazaron con los suyos, lentamente. La cara de Suga hervía.

—Lo sabes perfectamente, Suga-san —la voz de Noya había bajado, y Suga quería y no quería dejar de escucharla.

—¿No exactamente? Es decir, sólo soy yo…

—¿Quieres decir que me vendría bien cualquiera?

Suga abrió la boca para hablar, pero el aire se le escapó cuando la cadera de Noya chocó con la suya. De repente, sus hombros estaban pegados, y si Suga movía unos centímetros más la cabeza hacia la derecha, chocaría su nariz con la de Noya. Tragó saliva.

—Suga-san, hablo en serio.

—N-no lo dudo —"¡Es sólo que no puedo respirar! ¡Espacio personal! O mejor aún, ¡no respetes nunca más mi espacio personal!". La mano de Noya apretó con suavidad sus dedos.

—¿Entonces?

Suga no encontraba nada inteligente que decir, así que movió su cabeza y los labios de Noya encontraron los suyos.

Se le cortó la respiración.

Los labios de Noya eran suaves y cálidos. Presionaron un poco contra los suyos una vez, otra más y de repente su lengua estaba en su boca y fue perfecto.

Suga suspiró cuando Noya le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y lo atrajo hacia él, mientras su otra mano subía hasta su hombro para acariciarlo. El mayor no se resistió, enterrando los dedos en su cabello y profundizando el beso.

Suga no quería separarse. Noya tampoco. Lo siguió cuando él se apartó para terminar el beso, lo cual le resultó a Suga indefinidamente tierno. Decidió recompensarlo con un pequeño beso más, casto y corto, pero que Noya aceptó encantado.

—Me gusta esto —susurró al final. Suga sentía su aliento cálido chocar contra su boca, y quiso tirarlo en el césped y besarlo toda la noche. No se le ocurría nada más inteligente que agregar, así que hizo justo eso.

.

.

Yamaguchi se despertó. Aún estaba oscuro afuera. Parpadeó adormilado, y se dio cuenta de que lo había despertado su celular. Parpadeando, abrió el mensaje que le había llegado y lo leyó.

Dos minutos más tarde, ya estaba afuera, jadeando y buscando a Kuroo.

—Hey —lo saludó el mayor con una sonrisa—. No llegarás temprano por mí, pero sí eres el primero para los chismes.

Yamaguchi le dio un golpe de cadera y se le salió una risa tonta. Kuroo le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y le empezó a dar besos en la mejilla, pero el pecoso le puso una mano en la cara y lo apartó.

—Espera, que este momento es importante —Kuroo no se rindió y frotó la nariz en su cabello—. ¿Dónde están?

—Mira a tu izquierda y asómate un poco.

Yamaguchi tuvo que taparse la boca para no soltar una exclamación.

Hacía meses que venía contemplando la frustración sexual que había entre el vicecapitán y el libero, pero nunca había estado seguro de que hicieran algo al respecto, especialmente con lo estricto que era Suga con ofrecer una imagen pura y angelical. ¡Y ahora le estaba metiendo la lengua en la garganta a Noya! Yamaguchi no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver cómo la mano de Noya subía por debajo de su camiseta.

—¿C-crees que lo vayan a hacer? —Kuroo se rió contra su cabello. Estaba demasiado mimoso. Yamaguchi tragó saliva.

—No lo sé, ¿quieres que nos quedemos a ver?

—¡Kuroo! —exclamó Yamaguchi un poco demasiado alto, y le dio una palmada en el hombro. Eso hubiera estado bien si de repente no se hubiera hecho un silencio de ultratumba.

Yamaguchi dejó de respirar. Kuroo apretó su agarre alrededor de la cintura y se mantuvo quieto.

Podían oír que estaban susurrando. Yamaguchi se quiso morir. ¡¿Y si los encontraban y pensaban que eran unos voyeur?! Clavó las uñas en el brazo de Kuroo y tiró de él para escapar corriendo.

—Sabes —dijo Kuroo jadeante, una vez que estuvieron a salvo en los pasillos—, sé que eres el maestro de la huida, pero no creo que haya sido la mejor idea esta vez. —Yamaguchi lo miró con la cabeza ladeada—. Podrían habernos oído.

—¡¿Y si nos quedábamos y nos encontraban?! —Kuroo se encogió de hombros, recuperando el aire.

—Podríamos haber dicho cualquier tontería —respondió, tomándole de la mano distraídamente. Aunque ya lo habían hecho varias veces, Yamaguchi se sonrojó como si fuera la primera.

—¿Que sólo pasábamos por ahí? —la mano de Kuroo era un poco rasposa, pero era cálida y el pecoso no quería soltarla jamás. Kuroo le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Podríamos haber dicho que íbamos a hacer exactamente lo mismo que ellos —Yamaguchi le dio un golpe sin fuerza en el hombro. La cara le ardía. No importaba lo que dijera, la presencia de Kuroo era demasiado para él.

—¿Kuroo?

—¿Sí?

—Te quiero —no era nada nuevo, pero necesitaba decirlo. Kuroo sonrió más dulcemente y el menor confirmó que valía la pena.

—Yo también, Yams —murmuró él antes de inclinarse para darle un beso en los labios. Era sólo apoyar los labios en los suyos y fue corto, pero el corazón de Yamaguchi latía como loco. Lo siguió con la vista cuando se separó de él.

—¿Kuroo?

—¿Sí?

—¿Crees que lo estarán haciendo?

* * *

 _-dabs into infinity-_


End file.
